College Trouble
by XxGoldenheart10xX
Summary: It is Cameron Fletcher's first year of college! He meets up with some old friends, but also some killer enemies. Will Cameron ever get out of his mess with Brick and Jo, his overly obsessive mom, the quarrels of Duncan and Courtney, being behind bars, meeting a hobo on the street, and even trying to survive a Brittany Spears and Will.i.am concert! (Rated T because of Jo and Eva)


**A\N: Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, McDonalds, Life Alert, Brittany Spears and Will. . Enjoy the story!**

I learned that growing up has some consequences, and that basically you have to drag your own weight. After I left Total Drama, I really just focused on college and other stuff in life. I am Cameron Donald Fletcher. I go to the University of Toronto, Canada and I major in biology. Getting to the point here, I ran into someone so familiar today…

_(Flashback)_

"_BRICK?!" I exclaimed. The military cadet from TDROTI was standing before me with his usual green shirt, shorts, and boots. Brick let out a cheesy smile and plopped next to me on the bench._

"_How are you doing?" I asked. Brick shrugged, "I guess I'm fine, other than my breakup with Jo." My mouth hung wide open."No way!"_

_(Reality)_

Anyways I promised Brick that I will help him win back Jo. Yep. Jo. I picked up my biology book and tucked it under my arm. "I better get going now." I said. Brick put his bulky hand on my shoulders. "Wait, do you want to get something to eat?" He asked. I debated mentally for a moment, and then I answered with a yes.

We were going to go inside, but it was too crowded in McDonald's, so we just went through the Drive Thru. Brick drove his pitch black Mustang to the ordering board. He turned his head to me.

"What do you want?" he asked. I just said, "Just a cheeseburger with value fries."

"Hello this is Harold; may I take your order?" Harold asked. Brick nodded.

"I want a ten piece chicken nuggets with a large root beer and a cheeseburger with value fries." Brick ordered. Harold then calculated the price. "That will be $8.32, go to the next window."

We slowly waited in line, meanwhile Brick turned on the radio, and the song American Idiot blasted the car. Brick was singing with it. I put my hands on my ears, which Brick saw and he turned on another radio channel and the song Paradise by Coldplay came on. I sighed and laughed at the same time. All of a sudden we saw a guy with a green mohawk and a girl with golden-brown hair arguing.

"What are you talking about? On this phone bill, it is $87.90! That is ridiculous Duncan!" She screamed and stomped from the car to McDonalds. Duncan just stared at her.

"Princess, come on!" he complained, running for Courtney. Brick had a blank expression on his face while he watched that scene. He and I busted out laughing madly. I sighed and we moved up. The Harold guy handed us our food and we drove off.

Brick stopped at this pretty red brick house. I got out of his Mustang and waited patiently for the cadet to get the key and unlock his door. As soon as I got in the door, I screamed loudly as a huge dog barreled into me, causing me to fall over, and the dog crushed my fragile body. I staggered up and I dusted myself off.

"Bad dog, Trouble!" Brick yelled. The brown boxer wined and sat calmly by Brick. He looked at me.

"Are you okay man?" Brick asked. I nodded dizzily and sat in one of his chairs. I took out a piece of paper and pen and was ready to wright some stuff down. I turned to Brick, my gaze locked with his.

"Okay, how long has it been since you and Jo broke up?" I asked. Brick put his hand to his chin, thinking. "About a week and a half." He responded. I nodded and wrote the info down.

"So let us go to her house, and we can talk." I said confidently. Brick nodded nervously and got his "Life Alert", and hung it on his neck. I didn't even ask.

When we got there, I immediately noticed all the gym equipment and sport activities scattered throughout the yard. I could feel Brick tense beside me when Jo was hanging out with Scott Dixon on the front porch. Brick's knuckle balled up, ready to strike. I calmly walked up to Jo.

"Jo? Remember me? It is String Bean." I asked, my voice obviously shaky. The jockette folded her arms in annoyance and left Scott's side and stood infront of me.

"Hi, now leave." Jo said. I looked at Brick, he motioned me to go home with him, but I shook my head. I WILL fulfill my promise. I looked back at Jo.

"No." Jo furrowed her brow at my response. She laughed hysterically. I bawled my knuckles and threw a fist right at her cheek. She held her cheek in amusement. "Haha… so funny Cameron." She said. Scott looked creeped out on the porch. She took a baseball bat and hit me right across my chest, quickly knocking the breath out of me. I roughly landed on the grassy lawn, clutching my chest in pain. Jo turned to Brick.

"Get you and your stupid friend OUT of here now." She threatened. Brick nodded, obviously scared and picked me up and we drove back to his place.

When we got back, Brick put me on the couch and turned on "Teen Titans GO!" knowing how much of a kid I am. He then put his "Life Alert" necklace on the counter and told me he was going to take a shower.

When Brick was in the shower, I heard a bang on the walls. I shook my head, wondering if I was dreaming or dizzy, but then I heard it again. I quickly sprang to my feet when there was a knocking at the door. I took a knife in my hand, just in case, and opened the door to find no one there.

"Hey Cameron, did you see Baggage today- AAAH!" Brick screamed as I whipped to look at him with the knife in my hand. I immediately dropped the knife in the sink. Brick clutched his heart.

"Dude, don't scare me like that." He sighed and plopped his body on the couch, and changed the channel to baggage (A\N: Awesome show). I shook my head and went on Brick's tablet, and went on Facebook. I noticed Jo's new comment on my wall.

"**You stupid, little, and naive boy. If you ever mess with me again, I will hurt you."**

I winced at the harshness of her comment. I quickly shut the tablet down, and closed my eyes. What am I talking about, I am never going to make Jo and Brick happen again, I even made it worse.

Next day, Saturday, I woke up. I noticed that I was still at… Brick's?! OH CRAP! I messily wrote a note to Brick and bolted out of the house, running to my house. I ran like crazy and bumped into the same guy and girl from McDonalds. I clutched my head as it hit the concrete.

"See Duncan, if you weren't gazing at Gwen over there, you wouldn't have crashed into this poor little boy!" Courtney complained, holding a hand up to me, which I gladly took.

"Oh whatever Princess, he is a stranger, why would you care?" Duncan groaned. Courtney rolled her eyes. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry about my boyfriend's behavior, are you okay." She asked, cocking her head. I nodded, rubbing my hand on my head. "Only my mom is going to kill me for not being home…" I said as my voice trailed off. Courtney nodded. "I am really sorry." Then the two walked off. I sped to my house.

When I got to my house, my mom was sobbing on her front porch. I ran to her, panting heavily.

"MOM!" I managed to exclaim. My mom threw her arms over me and hugged me. "Where were you, I thought you were lost forever!" she cried. I sighed in exhaustion and passed out then and there. "CAMERON!"

I woke up, next to my mom, of course. I groggily got my bags and hurried to the library, to study. When I was there I noticed a poster advertising a gameshow audition. There were three. Family Fued, Baggage and Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader. I don't know which one to try for, but I know I am going to try one out. I began scanning the books for The Black Plague, for my project and found one book, really thick named: "The death of the Plague." It looked really creepy. I checked it out. When I was leaving, I accidentally brushed my shoulder against a dumb blonde girl's shoulder. She looked at me with her blue eyes. "Hi I am Lindsay, and are you Tyler?" She asked. I looked at her like she was stupid, and she gave me a piece of paper with a number? 223-779-2019. Wow. I am getting a girls number! Cool!

I exited out of the library, fully satisfied with myself. I then strolled around town, looking at a sign, saying that Brittany Spears and Will. is coming to Toronto, for LIVE concert! I am so inviting my friends… I want to find that Courtney chick again, I might invite her too. Oh whatever.

I then ran to Brick's house, only to be stopped by Scott and Jo. (OH NO!) I started to back away from them, until I felt a body behind me as well.

"Cool, this is the guy who caused me to argue with Courtney." The dude said. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see the guy with the green mohawk. I shrieked loudly. Another guy came, oh crap. Just crap. CRAP MY LIFE!

"Sha-lightning is here!" Lightning blurted. My eyes went wide in fear.

"Don't forget me." Eva said harshly. I felt like dying. All five of the teens cracked their knuckles. They all came closer to me. I then pushed Eva back (somehow, just somehow), and darted between her legs and raced for one of my friend's house. I was running so fast, I bumped into Blaineley's cleavage, causing me to fall over, again, dang! Blaineley looked at me with scarred eyes at the five people came screaming, "CAMERON YOU GONNA DIE!"

We both ran towards my friends house. When we arrived, I repeatedly knocked on his door. It wasn't until twenty seconds later he answered the door. Blaineley and I plopped onto his long blue couch.

"MIKE HELP AND LOCK YOUR DOOR!" I screamed dramatically, flailing my arms. Mike was reaching for the lock, too late. Eva came and grabbed me, slammed Mike's door and raced back to her 'gang' and threw me in a dark alley. (OH CRAP). "OH COME ON!" I screamed. Jo came and threw a leg into my thigh, OW. Duncan came and pinned me against the brick wall, and twisted my arm. OW AGAIN. Scott takes my shoe off and bites my toe. Okay… pointless. Eva the punched me between my legs, OW OW OW OW OH CRAP OW! I just gave up before Lightning was about to strike when a certain latino came and pinned Lightning down.

"Now, Chico, do not hurt the pipsqueak." The latino said. Eva rolled her eyes. "Seriously Alejandro, right when we were having fun with this rat." I felt my eyes widen.

Alejandro shooed everyone off, picked me up bridal style, and brought me to Brick's house (don't ask). Brick immediately came out of his house, when he did, he looked at Alejandro and I like "are you gay? Whats going on?". Alejandro laughed and put me down. "This Chico was being beaten up at an alley. Take care of him, Amigo."

I then slumped against Brick's shoulder, my whole body numb. Brick held up his "Life Alert" necklace. "Do you want me to call Life Alert?"

Mental face palm. This is going to be some college year.


End file.
